ramahfoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon Returns
Gordon Returns is the 11th episode of Thomas the Trackmaster Show. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Arthur *Neville *Whiff *Billy *Victor *Kevin *SIr Topham Hatt *Edward (does not speak) *Toby (does not speak) *Emily (does not speak) *Mavis (does not speak) *Duck (cameo) *Stepney (cameo) *Dash (cameo) *Rheneas (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *S. C. Ruffey (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) Plot Gordon comes back to Sodor after being gone at the works for so long, All the engines are thrilled to see him and he goes to visit Victor and Kevin at the Steamworks. Later, Sir Topham Hatt comes and tells him to take some passengers to a station and tells Thomas and Percy to switch some tracks for them. Thomas and Percy start out great switching the tracks, but then Percy gets distracted by a police car and Gordon goes down the wrong line, the driver tries to stop him, but Gordon's breaks snap and he becomes a runaway, Thomas and Percy run after him to try and stop him and Sir Topham Hatt calls 911 for help, Thomas gets in front of Gordon and switches the track to put him on the right line, just as they are about to crash into the station, Thomas puts on his brakes and stops them. Sir Topham Hatt gives Thomas and Percy the reward of going to the Sodor Water Park for free, but also punishes Percy for not listening to Thomas by making him do Emily's goods work. Later the engines gather at the Steamworks for some Soda and Gordon has his breaks repaired. Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Sodor Steamworks *Coal Mine *The Works (mentioned) *Sodor Water Park (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first episode of Thomas the Trackmaster Show released since two years. *This episode replaced the episode James and the Tornado due to old age and copyright issues. *Stock footage from Bill and Ben, Engine for President, John F. Kennedy Project, Making a Movie, Waves Project, Early Pranks, and Accidents on Sodor are used, *Reference to The Donut Sneakers is used. *debut of victor and Kevin. *Dash cameos despite not being introduced until Episode 13. *Ramahfool's voice is deeper in this episode than in previous episodes due to him going through puberty. *As a result of Ramahfool going through puberty, all the characters voiced by him have deeper voices. goofs the police try to tie a rope to Gordon's coaches the train cars regardless of where there facing never change. Gordon uses a silver plate but in the next shot it's bronze Quotes * Narrator: "Oh! I almost forgot Billy, I know you've had that new voice for so long, would you like to have your old one back?" * Billy: "Well, I'm actually kinda getting used to this new voice you gave me it's better than my old one." * Billy:"Ha! I beat you!" * Victor: "Kevin! I told you not to speed with that glass cup, but you didn't listen!" * Kevin: "Sorry boss! It was a slip of the hook!" * Victor: "Wow! Almost EVERYONE wants a soda!" Category:Thomas the Trackmaster Show Episodes Category:Season 2